Elements
by Lima BD
Summary: Hiccup is happy from the start of his relationship with Astrid, but the Vikings are going to send a group on a dangerous mission on a forbidden land, are the young vikings going to be recruited for that mission? Will they return alive?
1. The Feeling

**Elements**

**Chapter One : The Feeling  
**Rewritten 08/05/13

_**Four Months Ago**_

Hiccup was restless in bed that day, no, he was restless and couldn't sleep since that kiss with Astrid, that kiss didn't make it clear for him if she really liked him or not, he didn't get it. It was a reward kiss for being a hero, or it was a demonstration of her love? Hiccup wouldn't sleep well until he got the answer of the question : Does Astrid loves him or not?

If she did, that was going to be great, because he loved that blonde haired girl since he was 8 years old, and probably wasn't going to stop loving her. If she did love him and that kiss was for real, he was going to never let her go away and always would be at her side, loving her.

It was two weeks since Astrid kissed him, and he wanted to tell her what he feels about her, but he is scared, because if she don't actually love him, he would just be an idiot expressing his feelings, and the last thing he wanted in the world is to be an idiot in front of the love of his life.

It was decided, he would try to talk with her tomorrow, and try to extract from her any info that could help he discover what Astrid feels about him, and when he discovers what she feels about him, he was going to talk to her about that, and if things go well, they would be a couple. And Hiccup finally slept in ecstasy waiting for the next day, when he was going to talk to his love.

Hiccup woke up in that beautiful day, one of the rare days when it's not raining on Berk, the sun was bright up in the sky and Hiccup felt that was the perfect day to talk to Astrid. He made his breakfast and a gave Toothless a big fish. After he finished eating, Hiccup opened the door of his house and went running with his prosthetic leg, which now he could use very well, to the woods, where Astrid trains every morning.

He was running down the hill with Toothless when from far away she saw that beautiful golden hair on the clearance, the same clearance that he used to see Toothless when he was a just a secret. But what he didn't see was a rock, and that rock made him stumble and fall, rolling down the hill and falling into the clearance right into the lake, scaring Astrid.

Astrid heard the loud noise and said "Who's there? Hiccup, is that you?".

Hiccup was so embarrassed that he was looking like a fool in front of Astrid, and answered "Uh, it- it's m-me Astrid, Hic-Hiccup!"

Astrid asked "What are you doing here, Hiccup?"

"Uhm, er, I fell." Hiccup said and blushed.

Astrid laughed so hard that Hiccup smiled, actually, he couldn't see her smiling that he would smile too. Astrid helped Hiccup to get up from the lake and said, "So, besides from falling into lakes, what are you doing here? You don't usually train that early in the morning."

"I want to talk with you about something." Hiccup said, already nervous.

"So, say it, what do you wanna know?" Astrid replied with a smile.

Hiccup was very nervous, he was going to extract any info from her that might help him to see if she likes him, but he wasn't sticking to the plan when he told her that he was wanting to talk about something. "_Dammit Hiccup, now you have to improvise, stupid boy!_" He thought.

"I want to talk about, you know, that kiss you gave me when I left my bed, was it for real or was it just a kiss?" Hiccup said and blushed even harder.

"Oh, Hiccup, I really meant to kiss you, because… you know, I think…" Astrid couldn't finish the sentence, she was blushing just like Hiccup.

"What, Astrid, you what, please, tell me, I'm so nervous!" Hiccup was almost dying of anxiety, did Astrid love him?

"Okay, I really like you, Hiccup, and I can't hide that anymore." Astrid said.

Hiccup almost passed out of happiness, he couldn't believe it, Astrid loved him! They were going to be a couple! A happy couple, perhaps even marry!

"I really like you too, Astrid Hofferson, I really do." He picked up a flower on the ground and gave it to her.

"Oh Hiccup! That's... beautiful." Astrid replied.

"So-" Before Hiccup finish his sentence, Astrid kissed him in such a passionate way, that Hiccup thought that he died two weeks ago and now was in Heaven. Hiccup kissed her in response, now even longer, it lasted just a few seconds, but it was incredible.

"So, we are a couple now?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, I'd we are." Astrid replied happily, anxious about what the future had in store about their newfound relationship.

Both kissed again and smiled to each other.

* * *

**That's my first fic, so i hope you like it, it will be multi-chapter story, this is just a epilogue of Astrid/Hiccup relationship start. My English might have a few mistakes because I'm Brazilian, if you find one, please point it for me and i will correct it, i would like to thank my friend Dark Guymelef, author of Hiccup's Fate, for encouraging me to write a fic, please check out Hiccup's Fate, it's the best fic i have ever read.**

**Thank you.**

**Reviews are important to me, please review.**

**Lima.**


	2. The Mission

**Elements**

**Chapter Two : Briefing  
**Rewritten 08/05/13

Hiccup woke up earlier this day, the sun was just starting to rise in the beautiful horizon of Berk. "_It is going to be another sunny day. Perfect day to be with Astrid. My girlfriend.__" _Hiccup thought. Hiccup was very happy in the earlier days, because he finally started a relationship with the girl that he had a crush since he was eight-years old, and he couldn't still believe they were really together.

Hiccup started this day like any other, he made his breakfast, and gave Toothless a big salmon, his favorite. Hiccup was very hungry, so he ate his breakfast very fast, almost as fast as Toothless ate his salmon, well, even in the aspect of loving meals, both of them had a lot in common. Hiccup opened the big door of his house on top of the village and walked down the hill to the Main Square of Berk, where he was going to the blacksmith shop to get his riding gear, that he forgot there yesterday when he was improving it.

Hiccup got his riding gear, and walked with Toothless to the clearance in the woods, the same clearance that he befriended Toothless, and the same clearance that he told Astrid that he loves her. Just the thought of Astrid being his girlfriend made Hiccup smile.

When he got there, he sat down and put his gear on the ground, and started to equip himself and Toothless. They were going to train some barrel rolls and escape maneuvers today, so he needed to check if everything was right, because, believe me, you don't want to fall of a flying dragon. He checked it twice, and almost everything was set and ready to go, just one thing was missing.

Astrid, she was going to fly with him today, luckily he remembered that before leaving, if she went all the way there and he already had left, she would throw an axe at him. He sat on a rock and waited for Astrid to come, in the meantime, he got a flower for her, he knew she loved flowers, and every time he gave her a flower, she kissed him. And Hiccup loved Astrid kissing him.

He waited just like five minutes until Astrid arrived in her Deadly Nadder. Her Nadder name was Valk. She was a very vain dragon. She remembers Hiccup of Astrid. Both are strong, brave and at the same time, beautiful. I mean, Valk was beautiful in a dragon way, Astrid was beautiful, very beautiful in a way that Hiccup likes. "Oh, sorry, am I late?" She said.

"No, I have just arrived here too." He gave her the flower he was holding, making Astrid blush. "Here, that I just got for you"

"Oh, thanks, honey, you are lovely." She kissed him quickly, but they both felt the love in the kiss.

"So, let's train some flying maneuvers today?" Hiccup said.

"Of course, I love it when you teach me how to fly." Astrid said, smiling.

Hiccup smiled back, flying was the only thing that Hiccup could teach Astrid, because she is better than him in every other kind of thing, except, of course, blacksmithing.

"Today, we are going to practice some barrel rolls, so I need you to check your equipment, it's gonna be a bumpy ride." Hiccup said and started to help Astrid to check her equipment. They tightened up their gear to their dragons, that were there waiting impatiently their owners and all that fluffy romance between them, that is not the job of dragons to understand.

"We meet at the top of the mountain, ok, love?" Hiccup said.

"Ok." Astrid confirmed.

And they both took off in a incredible speed, and as Hiccup felt the cold air of Berk, he thought there wasn't anything better than the feel of flying. only maybe, kissing Astrid is just a sensation just as good to Hiccup. They were heading to the Njordir Mountain top, the highest place in Berk, it was also the place where the experienced dragon riders used to leap off and practice.

When they reach the mountain top, it was very cold, and Hiccup blamed himself for forgetting to bring a coat. They landed on top of the mountain, and Hiccup kissed Astrid. The view of Berk from up there was breath-taking. There were other dragon riders there, that were eating or equipping their gear for practice and they greeted Hiccup and Astrid.

"So, we're going to leap off from here and to do as many maneuvers we can until we reach the ground, consider that a speed test, work with Valk in the direction of wind, and be careful, ok, honey?" Hiccup said.

"Don't worry, honey." Astrid said with a smile.

"Oh." Hiccup said, "One last thing, I love you."

"Love you too, baby." Astrid replied. If someone told Astrid three months ago that she would someday be as cheesy as she was being right now, she wouldn't believe it. But after meeting Hiccup, and after the dragons, everything had changed for everyone.

"Here we go!" Hiccup shouted.

And when they jumped off the mountain top and started doing barrel rolls and spinning with their dragons, Hiccup thought, "_It's going to be a fun day." _Things couldn't be getting much better.

Later, that day, they both finished training and went to the village Main Hall to have lunch with everybody. The Main Hall was a great room, filled with tables, when all Vikings of Berk went to have lunch and dinner. There were a lot of dirty Vikings eating like there's no tomorrow. Vikings love to eat more than they love to fight. Hiccup and Astrid landed on front of the hall, dismounted of Toothless and Valk, and Hiccup gave both of the dragons a basket of fish and entered the hall.

When they entered, they started searching for the rest of the crew, they found Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Fishlegs and the Snotlout said, "Oh, there are the lovebirds, where have you two been?". Since the battle with the Green Death, Snotlout started to have more respect for Hiccup, and they even became friends. Snotlout didn't want Astrid anymore, she was Hiccup's girl now. Snotlout eyes changed focus to Ruffnut, for the panic of Tuffnut, that besides fighting with her sister all the time, was very protective.

"None of your interest. Go finish your turkey leg, fat boy." Astrid said, even with the end of Snotlout attempts to hit on her, she still didn't like him very much.

"Ok, just calm down, Snotlout was just asking, you were late. We've been worried." Ruffnut said, protecting Snotlout.

"Lalalala, Ruffnut loves Snotlout!" Tuffnut said nervously. Despite having to be protective of her, he couldn't break his character as the annoying brother.

"No, I don't!" Ruffnut said back.

"Yes, you do! You can't hide it!" Tuffnut said, just to piss off his sister. And left the room running.

"Come here, you dirty monkey!" Ruffnut said, pursuing Tuffnut out of the room.

"They will never stop that?" Fishlegs said.

"I think not." Hiccup replied.

Hiccup turned to Astrid and gave her a quick kiss, yet full of love in it. He said, "So, let's eat, this training section was intense, and I'm very hungry."

"Oh, I'm hungry too, let's grab a plate." Astrid said.

They got a plate and put on the plate a turkey leg, some sheep steak, fish and potatoes, and it looked delicious. Berk's potatoes are very delicious in the spring, in the other seasons every kind of thing that grows from the ground in Berk tasted like rock.

They sat down in front of each other and started eating silently, just eating and looking to each other faces, happy to be there together. But all of the sudden, Stoick the Vast entered the Hall and said with his loud voice "Attention of everyone! I need your attention now!" Hiccup could say that by the look of his dad's face, something bad happened, something really bad.

When everybody turned their attention to Stoick, he said, "All of you know about the scout ship that we sent one week ago to the explore the nearby islands in order to find more dragons species and resources?". Everybody nodded in affirmation. "Well, it was supposed to come back three days ago, and we haven't received any message of them, we are starting to get worried. A lot of men were on that ship." Stoick made a brief pause and said, " We are planning to send a research group to go to the Dragens Mage island to search for any evidence of them, since that the island is their last know location, it is a very dangerous mission, so, anyone that want to sign in for that, should know that it is possible to not even return from there."

Hiccup was thinking he should sign for that mission with the crew, but he thought that was very hard to go on a dangerous mission now, and it was better to let the adult Vikings do that. But he was afraid of Astrid wanting to go, and he having to accompany her, because don't matter how good warrior she was, he wasn't going to let his love go alone.

All of the sudden, Fishlegs said "Oh Thor! My dad was on that boat, I am going to find him!"

"So, Snotlout, go tell Ruffnut and Tuffnut that we are all going on this mission together."

* * *

**So, our heroes are going on a dangerous mission.  
I hope you guys are liking it, please review.**

**Lima  
**


	3. Sign Up and Dreams

**Elements**

**Chapter Three : Preparations  
**Rewritten 08/05/13

**In the Past Chapter**

_Hiccup was thinking he should sign for that mission with the crew, but he thought that was very hard to go on a dangerous mission now, and it was better to let the adult Vikings do that. But he was afraid of Astrid wanting to go, and he having to accompany her, because don't matter how good warrior she was, he wasn't going to let his love go alone. _

_All of the sudden, Fishlegs said "Oh Thor! My dad was on that boat, I am going to find him!"_

"_So, Snotlout, go tell Ruffnut and Tuffnut that we are all going on this mission together."_

**Now**

"Astrid, honey, are you sure about that?" Hiccup whispered to Astrid, so Fishlegs couldn't hear.

"Of course I am! We cannot allow Fishlegs to go on his own on this mission! He will get himself killed! And we are a team! Where one goes, everybody goes!" Astrid replied to Hiccup.

"Okay, but I think you might plan this before start-" Hiccup didn't finish his sentence because Astrid interfered him.

"Honey, what if it was your father on that boat? Would you take a time to plan? We don't have time! I know how Fishlegs feels! If I could go back in time, I would do ANYTHING to have a shot at recovering my father! We need to start acting now! Let's go tell your father that we're going on this mission!" Astrid said.

"Okay, you convinced me, I didn't know that you father was gone that way, I'm sorry." Hiccup said with a sad look on his face.

"Honey, sorry for being rude with you, I love you" Astrid said and kissed him passionately.

"I love you too, Astrid." Hiccup replied.

Hiccup never did understand girls, but his girlfriend, was even more not understandable. Sometimes she was very rude and sounded like a warlord, well, in her case, a "_warlady_". Other times, she was completely delicate and lovely to him. Well, maybe that's why he likes her so much, because she is energetic, brute, and strong, and at the same time, delicate, lovely and beautiful.

They went to Stoick, who was surrounded by people, most of them concerned family members of the people who were at the boat, but, when Stoick saw that Hiccup and Astrid wanted to talk with him, he opened a path across the crowd and said: "Hi son, hi Astrid, so how are my two favorite lovebirds?" He said with a smile, like there wasn't anything bad happening.

"We're good, but dad, me and Astrid wanna talk about something with you." Hiccup said with a serious look on his face.

"Is about you two getting married?" Stoick asked.

"N-no, dad, I me-mean, we h-haven't even discussed about th-that!" Hiccup said very ashamed, but both of the teenagers blushed.

"It's about this mission, sir, Fishlegs's father is on that boat, and Fishlegs wants to search for him. And we couldn't simply allow him to go alone, because he is, you know, Fishlegs, and we are a team, we protect each other!" Astrid said with respect to the clan leader.

"I don't know, you are very good in combat and tactics, but I cannot simply allow my son and his future wife to go on a dangerous mission with a bunch of teenagers." Stoick said.

"Can we stop talking about th-that marriage thing?" Hiccup said nervously.

"But sir, it's very important to Fishlegs, it's his father, we cannot allow him to die in the middle of the sea!" Astrid said.

By the tone of her voice, Hiccup was realizing that Astrid was really nervous about that, she never really liked boats or anything related to sea, and now he knows why, her father was lost in the sea when she was just 4 years old.

He couldn't let that happen to Fishlegs, so, in a bolt of instant bravery, Hiccup said, "Dad! We need to go on this mission, we can handle it! I mean, we won a fight against the deadliest of all dragons! Finding clues to a lost ship in a dangerous island is easy! You can send some adults with us, so they help us in any battle or to control the ship!" Hiccup said, maintaining his bravery in the look of his face.

"Well, I will think about it Hiccup, and will give you the answer during dinner, but if you go, it's with one condition, I will choose your ship's adult crew, okay?" Stoick asked.

"Of course dad! Thank you!" Hiccup said happily and ran with Astrid to meet the others, that were already together.

Fishlegs was very nervous, he was eating his fingernails in anxiety, and when the couple got close to the group, he asked, "So, what did Stoick said?"

"He will think about it and give us an answer during dinner." Astrid said.

"So, what do we do until then?" Tuffnut asked.

"We gather our stuff and pack it for travel, because even if he doesn't let us go, we escape." Hiccup said seriously, making everybody curious about why Hiccup was being that brave.

"Who made you the leader now?" Ruffnut asked.

"You shut up and everybody listen to Hiccup, he is right! We cannot allow Fishlegs to go alone, so doesn't matter what happens, we are going on this mission!" Astrid said and smiled to Hiccup. Whispering to him " I'm really in love with you, Hiccup."

"I love you too, Astrid." he replied, and they both kissed in passion again, but this time it was longer, making Hiccup and Astrid dizzy when they broke the kiss.

"Ok, we have a lot to do, we aren't going to stop just for this love fluff of both of you!" Tuffnut said, and all the group agreed and went running to the stable to pack their gear and get the dragons riding gear ready.

Hiccup and Astrid went together to get Toothless and Valk, the dragons were impatient on the stable, one thing that dragons don't like, besides eel, it's waiting. Dragons get bored easily, and you don't want a bored dragon, he will torch something up. Hiccup and Astrid looked to each other, as they helped each other getting the riding gear ready, and they were silent, but enjoying each other company.

When they got their gear ready, they separated for the first time since they woke up. Both of them, since the battle of the Green Death, hanged around with each other all day long, and when they started dating, they were even more inseparable. They really liked to be together.

Later into that day, they were all ready and had packed up their stuff, just in case of Stoick didn't let they go on the mission. They all went to the Main Hall to have dinner, all anxious to Stoick's answer, specially Fishlegs.

When they sat down on the wooden table, Stoick sat down at the table, sighed, and said to the teenagers "All right, you all, now listen, Hiccup and Astrid convinced me to allow you to go on that mission, and I have already arranged your boat crew, you are leaving when the sun rises tomorrow. So enjoy that meal, and go to your houses to rest, because this mission isn't going to be easy! I will talk to all of you tomorrow in the morning before you leave." Stoick said, and when he stood up, the stool lift up because of Stoick weight.

They could not say anything, they were all nervous and happy at same time because they got the mission. Nervous, because it was a very dangerous mission, as everybody knew that the _Dragens Mage _is home to the legend of the Wilcoxian people, a legendary tribe that were know for their cannibalism and their extreme violence, not to mention that the legend says something about evoking ancient demons.

The legendary Wilcoxian people used to live on the _Dragens Mage_ island, but they left for mysterious reasons. Some say that was a ancient curse that wiped them all, others say that was a big scary demon, but they were just legends, and Hiccup hoped that they were really a legend.

But what really bothered Hiccup is that he knew that the mysterious demonic island was just the beginning. They were going there just for clues, the ship was lost somewhere, and he didn't quite know what the future had in store for him.

But anyways, they were happy because they got an action packed mission, and something that Vikings love is action. Specially the adrenaline junkie twins and the bad boy Snotlout. Astrid was not just excited, she was radiant, smiling like she just had won a pile of gold or got new sharpened axes.

Then, the marriage thing came into his mind, and then he realized that in just one year or two, they will be already at the age to marry. Not that Hiccup is afraid of relationships and all that. The thing is that he is very nervous about marrying Astrid, they just started dating, and he loved her a lot, more than anything in his life, and he knew she had loved him just like Hiccup. After thinking about that, Hiccup started to be more calm.

So then, Astrid realized that everybody had left and her boyfriend was there daydreaming about something, but she saw that he was daydreaming looking at her, so she realized it was about her, that made her happy, knowing that her boyfriend loves her and only had eyes for her. Damn, she loved that boy a lot. When Stoick said about marriage, it lit a flame in hearth, an anxiety to get married to Hiccup soon. Sure, she was a warrior at heart, but she was trained to be a wife too. When she realized, they were both daydreaming!

"Earth to Hiccup, hello!" She said.

"Oh, sorry sweetie, I was just… thinking." Hiccup said.

"Thinking about what, exactly?" Astrid asked.

"Umm, about us, our future together." Hiccup said.

"What do you mean about that?" Astrid asked in doubt.

"You know, …. Marriage." Hiccup said and blushed like never before.

"Really? I thought you were scared of marrying!" Astrid blushed too.

"N-no, I'm not, it's just that we only are dating for 4 months!" Hiccup said.

"I want to marry you someday, you... giant dork." Astrid said smiling.

"We will marry someday, I promise." Hiccup said.

"I love you, honey." Astrid said with a smile.

"I love you too, beautiful." Hiccup blushed as he said that.

"So, we need some sleep, I should get going."

They both stared at each other, smiled, and kissed each other like never before, they were more bonded than never, and nothing could tear this love apart, they both knew that. Nothing would separate them. Never, ever.

They separated as they left the Main Hall and went to their houses, after all, it was going to be a big day tomorrow, and they wanted to be well rested to the journey, which in Hiccup's mind there was still something wrong about it, something really wrong that he couldn't quite point out.

Hiccup reached his house very tired and with Toothless he opened the big door, entered his room and took off his prosthetic leg to rest. After that, he prepared Toothless bed and laid down on his big bed, looking at his room, and got ready to sleep, anxious about what is this weird feeling he is having about this mission.

His father always told him that dreams were sometimes a premonition of a early future, but a future he could avoid, so, if something bad was going to happen, it is good if he knows what it is.

But what he saw on that dream, was something that we didn't know if he could avoid, it was something bad, something powerful.

Something dark.

* * *

**OOOOH! WE ARE GOING TO HAVE SOME SUSPENSE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Please review.**

**Lima  
**


	4. Bad Dreams and a New Day

**Elements**

**Chapter Four : Bad Dreams and a New Day  
**Rewritten 08/05/13**  
**

_Hiccup reached his house very tired and with Toothless he opened the big door, entered his room and took off his prosthetic leg to rest. After that, he prepared Toothless bed and laid down on his big bed, looking at his room, and got ready to sleep, anxious about what is this weird feeling he is having about this mission._

_His father always told him that dreams were sometimes a premonition of a early future, but a future he could avoid, so, if something bad was going to happen, it is good if he knows what it is._

_But what he saw on that dream, was something that we didn't know if he could avoid, it was something bad, something powerful._

_Something dark._

**The Dream**

* * *

_Hiccup saw himself in a strange place, something that looked like a village, but more primitive and exotic than he ever saw in his entire short life. There weren't houses, but huts, a lot of huts, something suggesting that a large number of people live there or lived there. But something was wrong on that village._

_There was blood on the dark soil, the ground was surrounded by dead bodies, something in them looked like they were recently dead. Hiccup thoughts were confused a lot in that moment, where was he? What happened there? It was an invasion in that village?. There was also fire in some huts, and thnm he started to regain his sense, seeing that there didn't just happened an invasion, it was still happening one._

"_Hiccup! Hiccup! Stand up!" A voice said next to him._

_He knew that voice, it was Astrid, she was there, with all the group, and they were fighting some strange and exotic people, more strange and exotic that the village itself. The strangers were wearing a robe detailed with scales of an animal, possibly dragons._

_Just the thought of people killing dragons reminded him of the old Berk, that used to kill dragons before he discovered that dragons were just trying to feed the queen to survive. And then they became friends. But for that village, looked like that killing dragons is something that they don't simply do for survival, it looked like it was a ritual, something that they enjoyed doing. They wore their carcasses on their bodies, like trophies._

"_HICCUP! WE NEED YOU! STAND UP!" Astrid yelled, desperate._

_Hiccup then stood up and went running with his steel leg to the aid of his love, he couldn't watch Astrid getting hurt. The exotic people were in great number, but they were horrible at combat compared to the Vikings of Berk. Hiccup was doing pretty well at battle, and he saw that he was fighting side to side with Astrid, the love of his life. The feeling of being close to her was the only thing that made that battle good._

_But Hiccup was confused yet. Why was he there? With who they were fighting with? Why? Who were that people? What are they doing there? Where were the dragons?_

_Then, when he realized that the dragons weren't there, he started to worry. Toothless was the second best thing that ever happened to him, being the first Astrid. And he was Hiccup's best friend. It was those strange people took the dragons away?_

_And then he saw Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut fighting with more exotic foes, and saw that Tuffnut got an arrow in his shoulder. Making harder for him to move, slowing him down. But yet still the twins in union could fight pretty well. Fishlegs and Snotlout were just berserking everybody with their heavy weapons._

_And then Hiccup saw something, in the top of a hill not far away. It landed a huge dragon, three times bigger than a Monstrous Nightmare. With big red eyes full of anger and a white pale skin, with a head that looked like a Night Fury head mixed with a Monstrous Nightmare, with huge canines that Hiccup thought that they can shred everything. An in top of that dragon, there was a man in a black armor, with a short dark hair and an evil grin on his face full of scars._

_The presence of the dragon alone was already evil, but the dragon and the rider presence together was a walking nightmare. Then, the dragon roared loudly, turning the Vikings and the strange people attention to the top of the hill, when the man said "Men! Attack!"_

_Suddenly, a wave of archers appeared from the woods and started shooting arrows at everybody. Then, in a desperate attempt to live, exotic people and Vikings started running away from the arrows._

"_Run! Run!" Astrid yelled._

"_What is happening here?" Hiccup asked confused._

"_We don't time for this sweetie!" Astrid said desperate._

"_I don't know where I am, what I'm doing here!" Hiccup said._

"_Hiccup, are you insane? Run for you freaking life!" Astrid said and grabbed his hand and started running._

_Hiccup and Astrid were running crazily and dodging the arrows carefully, because if they stumbled or had one mistake, it would cost their lives. Hiccup was getting used to run with his leg in Berk, but the ground in this place was full of small rocks. That made him almost fall, but Astrid held his hand and saved him in the last moment, when an arrow hit the ground in the right spot Hiccup stumbled a second ago._

"_Wow! That was close!" Hiccup said._

_Astrid looked back to him before she said "We cannot stop running! GO,GO,GO!"_

_They started to run again when they finally saw Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Snotlout hiding inside a cave. Ruffnut was on the ground crying for some unknown reason, and then Hiccup realized that Tuffnut was laid down on the ground with 7 arrows in his body. Ruffnut was desperate, and Snotlout was at her side, mourning her._

"_WHY? WHY GODS? WHY?" Ruffnut was yelling._

"_Calm down, Ruff, we don't want the dragon knight to see us right now." Snotlout said._

"_Ruff... what happened?" Astrid said worried. She was Ruffnut best friend and she was worried about her._

_Hiccup was still very confused, he didn't get it, what was happening there, why was Tuffnut dead? Who where that exotic people and that dragon knight?_

_Astrid hugged Hiccup strongly, and Hiccup saw that she was crying. He never did see Astrid crying, but he knew that she wasn't that strong girl without emotions she looked like to be in training. Yet he never imagined to see Astrid crying, and frankly, he never did want to see the love of his life crying. Seeing Astrid cry made Hiccup want to cry too. He was sad about Tuffnut, but he was still confused about everything._

_Than suddenly a giant dragon head entered the cave and got Fishlegs, in a single bite, the giant dragon shredded half of his body. The Vikings yelled in despair and started to run away with Tuffnut's body._

Hiccup woke up desperate when Astrid entered his room saying "Sweetie, are you alright? You were running on your bed and started calling for my name!"

"I had a… nightmare." Hiccup said, half worried about the dream and half happy that it was everything just a dream. A very bad dream.

"Oh, about what, honey?" Astrid said worried. Hiccup thought "_Gods, she is so beautiful."_

"I don't know actually, I don't remember it pretty well, but I know that was something very bad." Hiccup said, he couldn't believe he forgot what was the nightmare about!

"Don't worry, honey, nightmares aren't real. Come on, let me help you to get up." She said and grabbed his hand and helped him stand up.

"I love you, Hiccup." She said and gave him a quick, but passionate kiss.

"I love you too, Astrid. And I always will." He said.

They looked to each other and smiled, and Hiccup kissed her back, but now in a longer and more passionate kiss. The feelings of them both made them dizzy after breaking the kiss, making Hiccup forget everything about his nightmare.

"Hiccup, you made me discover what is love, and I have never felt that before in my life. I mean, I used to hear the word "love" and think that was just something silly, nothing important to live, and now, I see how stupid I was of treating you badly, I'm sorry. I love you more than anything in my life." Astrid said and smiled to him.

"Since the first time I saw you, I was attracted to you, but after that first ride with Toothless, I saw that I was really in love with you and wanted to spend the rest of my days with you. I love you too, Astrid, more than anything in my life, and I always will." Hiccup said smiling.

Then, they both kissed again, with even more passion than never, and it was surely the best kiss they have ever shared in those 4 months together, it was like the kiss was saying that they were meant for each other, and nothing ever would tear them apart.

"Okay, so shall we get going, we are going to our search mission today!" Astrid said, excited about that.

Hiccup was not worried about the mission anymore, as long as he was with Astrid, he was happy. But Hiccup was starting to see that Astrid was very excited about the mission, at first, he thought that is just like Astrid is, she likes some action sometimes, but then he realized that she was somewhat hoping to find a clue about where her father was. He didn't want to say anything because he didn't want to destroy Astrid's hopes.

Hiccup got up and took off his shirt to change, and when realized that Astrid was watching, he blushed in embarrassment, but Astrid just smiled to him, while scanning his body, that was starting to gain some lean muscles after the battle with the Green Death. Results to his training with Astrid. "_He is very attractive in his own way_" Astrid thought and smiled again to him, making him blush even more.

When Hiccup got ready, he went down and had breakfast with Toothless and Astrid. Astrid and Toothless, just like him, loved to eat a lot. He didn't know how Astrid could eat that much and be so fit, but strong at the same time. She was beautiful.

Then, Astrid and Hiccup got Toothless and Valk, and took off from the skies in the direction of the pier, where was the boat and the rest of the Vikings.

When they got there, all of the group, the dragons, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut was already there, and Ruffnut said, "Finally, the love birds arrived, we were leaving without you two!".

"Oh, shut up, Ruffnut." Astrid said and held Hiccup's hand.

There were there some other Vikings, that were from another dragon friendly village, and they were just like Berk's Vikings. Stoick called them to control the boat. They seemed to be very friendly and charismatic, something rare to Vikings.

Also there were Stoick and Gobber, packing up the dragons and the teenagers gear into the boat, Stoick saw that the rest of the group arrived and said hello to his son and to Astrid. And then he started saying, "Today, you are all going on a mission, a rather dangerous mission with your dragons in search of lost boat full of our best fighters, medics and scientists, I hope you do well on that mission. I gathered up a great crew to help in that search.

"That's Chris, he is the best man I know in terms of steering a boat." Chris was a young, not much older than 18 years old man, and he had a body type that looked like Hiccup, he had short blond hair and blue eyes and he was a little mysterious, by the look in his eyes. "That's Argus, he is one of the fiercest warriors of all North." Argus was a tall and strong man, with long black hair and long black beard. He looked like he was very friendly, besides his strong appearance. "And finally, all of you know Gobber, he is a great medic and a man I trust to take care of you all."

Hiccup was not really sure about the Viking definition of a "good medic", but he trusted Gobber enough to be one. After all, he did do a good job with his prosthetic leg.

They packed everything in the boat. Then the teenagers's parents said goodbye and told them to take care in the mission, and to not try anything stupid there.

The teenagers said goodbye to their families, and entered the boat with the crew. Strangely enough, Hiccup was not sensing something bad about the missionanymore, he was sensing that they all would do well on the mission and return home with safety. Maybe things could turn out well.

He looked at Astrid and kissed her, and they both held each other hand as they sailed to the Dragens Mage island.

* * *

**What's happening? Fishlegs and Tuffnut dying? Is this really going to happen or it was just a dream? We will discover that soon!**

**I noticed that this weekend there were a lot of new cool fics in HTTYD, I'm glad!**

**Thank you and please review.**

**Lima  
**


	5. Sailing and Emotions

**Elements**

**Chapter Five : Sailing and Emotions  
**Rewritten 08/05/13**  
**

The boat was in really calm waters, which let everybody rest for a time of their worries, except for Fishlegs, that since the notice about his father boat lost in the sea, was very distant to the rest of the group, more distant than the usual. He spent all his time reading about dragons, or about the seas now, hoping that the books would help him to find his father.

Astrid, well, Astrid was radiant, she was happier than ever, even with minuscule chances of finding her dad, she was smiling to everybody since the start of the trip. Since her talk with Hiccup, she was just plain happy. That exceed of happiness got through Hiccup's eyes, that even hypnotized by his undying love to Astrid, was worried about her feelings. He needed to know if she was having high hopes to find her dad. He was probably dead for a long time already, and if Astrid was hoping to see him, then it would be best for Hiccup to just break the truth to her. Her father was gone, nothing was going to bring him back.

Ruffnut was now spending a lot of time with Snotlout, and they kind of started to be a couple now, a weird one at that. Astrid didn't tell anyone, but she was pretty sure she saw them kissing on the boat's basement. In their own adrenaline junkie bully way, they were made for each other.

Tuffnut was alone on his spot, taking care of Gobber's Terrible Terror, Spitsy. Tuffnut was very quiet on this boat trip, just on his own, playing with the small dragon since the beginning. Hiccup thought that there was something wrong with him, and he didn't want to tell people.

Chris wasn't steering the boat in the moment, and was at his seat reading a strange book in a stranger language. Sometimes, he used to stop reading and look to Hiccup in a very strange way, like he was analyzing Hiccup.

Argus was talking to Gobber about blacksmithing and how to fix broken weapons in the fastest way possible. They were discussing about what hammer to use and what techniques to apply. Argus seemed to be a normal guy, with nothing to hide. But Chris, Chris was mysterious, something was going on with him, and he was just analyzing what to do.

Toothless and the other bigger dragons were sleeping soundly, dragons really snored a lot, specially the bigger ones, like Toothless, Sparks, Snotlout's dragon and Manus, the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut Hideous Zippleback. But the riders got used to it in the three weeks since the battle with the Green Death.

It has passed 10 hours since they left and now everyone was sleeping calmly, Ruffnut and Snotlout in each others arms, Tuffnut with Spitsy and everyone else sleeping, except for Chris, who was talking to Gobber, for Hiccup's relief. It was nice to see that he could socialize. Hiccup and Astrid were in each other arms lying together.

Hiccup was very eager to talk to Astrid about her father, she still hadn't said anything about him, but it was clear to him that she was hoping to find him in the sea, and Hiccup knew that was very unlikely that she would. Then, finally, he got enough courage to try to speak to her about Abjorn Hofferson, one of the greatest fighter of all Berk, and father to his girlfriend.

"Hey, honey, why are you so happy?" Hiccup asked clumsily, a bit ashamed of asking her girlfriend why was she happy.

"Uh, excuse me? I can't be happy if I am going on a mission with the love of my life?" Astrid said a bit nervous.

"Honey, you know you can tell me everything you want, if there's anything that bothers you I can help you." Hiccup said.

"It's nothing, it's just about something I dreamt about two days ago. But I don't believe in dreams that much." Astrid said shyly.

"And may I know about what you dreamt?" Hiccup asked.

"I dreamt that we were getting married, and my dad was there escorting me to the altar. He had just got back from his boat that was lost in the sea, and he was very happy at my side, saying that he was very happy that I was going to marry you." Astrid said and some tears started to appear from her eyes.

"I miss him so much! I think I can find him on this mission, Hiccup! Please tell me I will find him on this mission! Please!" She said bursting into tears.

"Oh Astrid, I'm so sorry, I will always be here at your side, but I don't know if we can find him... I mean, the ocean is very big, and there is a lot of islands to look... But I promise you I will try, I will help you find your father. Maybe we can find something while we search for the lost boat." Hiccup said and mourned Astrid.

"When my father didn't come back from that search mission, I was very sad. I started to train even more harder, just to someday have the chance sign up for a search mission and find him. When I lost my father, all my emotions were gone. But then I flew with you, and I discovered my emotions again, I discovered love. And when you were in coma after the battle with the Green Death, I was desperate, I didn't know what to do if I lost you too... I watched Gobber while he made the surgery to implant your prosthetic leg, and I was afraid of losing you too, and I was only relieved when I saw you walking down from your house, and when I kissed you, for the first time. You took me out of my misery and you taught me how to be happy again, I love you Hiccup, and I will always be relieved at your side." Astrid said, wiping her tears out of her face.

"I love you too, Astrid, and don't worry. I will always be at your side to help you with anything you want, and I will help you to find your father." Hiccup said.

"Thanks, baby. I don't believe I am crying, Vikings can't cry!" Astrid said, trying to stop crying, but she couldn't.

"It's okay to cry, Vikings DO cry, crying help you to stabilize your feelings. There's no shame in that." Hiccup said mourning her.

"I love you, Astrid." Hiccup said, and when he realized, Astrid fell asleep in his arms.

So, Hiccup realized that everybody was sleeping, and before he slept, he saw Chris telling Gobber that he would take care of the night watch for 4 hours, and he would wake up Argus to watch the other four hours, and that Gobber could sleep now.

Then, Hiccup closed his eyes in comfort while in Astrid's side, and slept happily in the warmth of her blonde beauty. The love of his life, his soul mate, the person he could always count on. And after talking to Astrid even himself started to hope to find Abjorn Hofferson. There was going to be a brand new day tomorrow, a brand new sun.

Tomorrow was going to be a big day. They were going to arrive on The Dragens Mage island.

* * *

**So, this chapter was shorter than the others because I am going to have a test tomorrow at school and I need to study.**

**But the next one won't take so long, i will probably write and post it tomorrow, and i hope it is gonna be bigger.**

**I would like to thanks again my friend Dark Guymelef, author of Hiccup's Fate, for supporting me. And thank to my crazy head and it's ideas. Hehehe.**

**I love your reviews and i would like for you to keep them coming. **

**Lima.  
**


	6. Legends and Arrival

**Elements**

**Chapter Six : Legends and Arrival  
**Rewritten 08/05/13

_Dragens Mage _island, a legendary place. A place that some may call holy, others may call it unholy. It was the old home of the legendary Wilcoxian people, that legends say it is a extinct people. Legends also say that they were a brutal people, eager to kill, to destroy and to conquer, more than the Vikings would ever be.

Hiccup never believed in those stories. Seriously? A people more brutal than Vikings? What a joke! Vikings were the most badass people in the entire world. They were tough, stubborn, powerful and great with weapons, no one could beat them. If he did meet the Wilcoxians, he would not fear them, never. But then, in the morning, Chris joined the group in breakfast, and started to tell the teenagers a tale.

"So, who wanna hear something about the Wilcoxians?" Chris said when he sat on the table, making Hiccup relieved about Chris and all his mysteriousness.

"Ok, sure." Astrid said.

Everybody was perplexed about Chris going to talk with the teenagers.

"I didn't want to tell your father to not worry him, Hiccup. But I know that the Wilcoxians are very much real, and very much alive. That is why I volunteered to guide in this journey. I had to make sure you were strong enough to face them, in case danger comes. I had been to _Dragens Mage _before, scouting the place and learning about the island's dangers, I will guide you through safety there." Chris said, calmly.

"WHAT? THE DANGEROUS EVIL PEOPLE OF LEGENDS ARE ALIVE AND YOU SEND US TO THE MISSION KNOWING THAT? WE'RE JUST FREAKING CHILDREN!" Ruffnut yelled revoltingly.

"That's one of the reasons I came. In my land I heard about the children of Berk, the ones that were special enough to understand the dragons, and turn them into friends again, not foes. You may not be adults, but you are far more incredible than any giant viking Berk can give me." Chris replied.

"A-ha, right, of course! Like if you have ever been in the island and met the Wilcoxians!" Snotlout said proudly.

"You may be special and powerful, children, but these people... They are just not right. Yes, Snotlout, I have been to the island, and I hope you follow my advices, because if you don't, you will die." Chris said, seriously.

"Woah, someone is being really grumpy! You don't know me, you can't simply say stuff like that and not expect a fist going to your face! You think you are cool, just because you are mysterious, but I, I think that you are a big liar!" Snotlout replied, trying to maintain his pose.

"Okay, don't believe me if you want, but when you die, don't come haunting me at night in regret." Chris said.

"I have studied the Wilcoxians during an entire year before I had left the island, and I noticed something powerful that they used to grow in secret. I don't what it is, but that's the part of the Wilcoxians legend that is true. They have a kind of dark magic growing on that island, and I believe that when they reveal what exactly is it, we are doomed. Not just the boat, I believe that the entire North is doomed." Chris said with a worried look on his face. Hiccup then realized that he was serious about that.

"But if-if your map is wro-wrong?" Fishlegs asked completely scared about the Wilcoxians.

"I believe it is not, because I studied them for a year, and they never did see me there. But if it is, we will have to try fight for our lives." Chris said.

"Ok, can we stop talking about that, there is enough bad things happening right now, and if we start to think negative, then we are really doomed." Gobber said, joining the breakfast table.

"And you kids don't worry, if we meet the Wilcoxians, I bet we can beat them in the good old Viking way! And we have dragons now!" Gobber said, trying to calm down Fishlegs.

"Okay, I will stop it, but we got to be careful there, I'm warning you." Chris said, finishing the subject.

"So! Let's eat!" Gobber said.

The breakfast was delicious. Argus, besides being a great warrior, was also a great cook, and he made a delicious fish with blueberry juice to everyone. It was so delicious and good looking, that Hiccup ate 3 big fishes. He was doing well in hiding his worries about what he had just found out. Outside, he seemed calm, but inside, he was shaking with fear.

After everybody ate, they gave the dragons the rest of the fishes, and there was a lot of fishes left. After that, they separated and went to different parts of the boat. Chris was talking to Angus while he controlled the boat, Gobber was with Tuffnut playing with the Terrible Terror, Spitsy. Astrid, Hiccup, Valk and Toothless were together, with Astrid and Hiccup in their own little world, smiling at each other and kissing. Ruffnut and Snotlout were hidden because they were making out.

Suddenly, Chris appeared an said, "Dragens Mage island is just two hours from now, I recommend you to start packing your stuff now!". He then looked at the sky and said, "Well, the sky is clear now, I want one or two dragons to scout the area and see if we are clear to land!" He finished saying.

"We can go, sir!" Snotlout and Fishlegs said.

"Okay! Then pack up your riding gear and go talk to me when you both are ready!" Chris said.

Snotlout and Fishlegs got their dragons and picked up their riding gear. Then, they put it on and mounted it on the dragons. Hiccup had made a few upgrades to everyone's riding gear after the battle with the Green Death. For example, now Fishlegs Gronckle had a body armor and a basket full of rocks, that he uses to fire bigger shots, and Snotlout Monstrous Nightmare had a full armor plate covering the head and it had also a spiked armor in the body, to avoid any kind of close ranged attack. After everything was set, they went to speak with Chris.

"We are ready, sir!" Fishlegs said.

"Stop calling me sir!" Chris said irritated.

"Okay, sir! Yes, sir!" Fishlegs said.

Chris sighed frustrated and said, "I want you two to fly high, big boy and stupid bully. We don't want the Wilcoxians to see any dragons in the sky, the island is located South from here. Good luck." Chris said. He continued, "And if you don't come back we will go to the island anyways, so if you two get lost in the way back, you know where to find us, it's not a very big island."

"Okay, sir! Yes, sir!" Fishlegs said.

"Dammit! I told you to not call me s-" Before Chris could finish his sentence, both Fishlegs and Snotlout took off in a incredible fast way and disappeared from Chris's sight in a matter of seconds.

Chris sighed while he looked at the sky, and said, "Good luck boys, you'll need it."

Astrid and Hiccup were packing up their stuff to leave the boat soon, and in the middle of the activity, they decided to talk about some stuff.

"Hey, baby…" Astrid called for Hiccup.

"Yes, honey?" Hiccup replied.

"I was wondering… You know… about something." Astrid said and started blushing, making Hiccup confused, "_Why is she blushing?" _He asked himself.

"About what, honey, you can tell me." Hiccup said.

"Err… hm…. I'm a little ashamed about talking about that with you…" Astrid said, blushing even more.

"Tell me, please, now I'm curious!" Hiccup said, he was starting to blush too.

"Okay… It's about, you know, _that_ stuff." She said, dying in shame.

"What stuff?" Hiccup replied, confused.

"You know… _That _stuff." Astrid said don't believing in how could Hiccup be so much innocent.

"I still don't get it, Astrid, what are you talking about?" Hiccup replied.

"C'mon honey! How can you be so innocent? _That_ stuff!" Astrid said, incredulous about Hiccup's innocence. "_Really, he is that innocent? At the point about not knowing what I'm talking about? Should I be direct?_" She thought.

"Please! Tell me what is it! I'm worried now!" Hiccup said, scared about Astrid. You don't want her to lose patience. Well, she loves Hiccup and all, but you really don't want to see her impatient.

"_Sex_! Hiccup, _sex_! I want talk about that!" Astrid said, looking at Hiccup's emerald green eyes, now, both of them were really embarrassed.

"O-oh, tha-that stuff, wh-what do yo-you want to at-talk abo-about it?" Hiccup said, very shyly, "_She wants that?"_ He thought.

"Oh…. I don't know… I mean… when are we going to... You know... _Do that_? We are going to do it someday, probably soon, so, you know, do you wanna do it?" Astrid said, blushing.

"Yo-you mean? Right now!" Hiccup asked, gulping.

"No! No! Of course not! Hiccup, we are on a mission!" Astrid said.

Hiccup sighed in relief, of course he wanted to do _that _with Astrid someday, but he didn't thought about her wanting it too.

"But we are going to do it soon." She said, blushing.

"I know, bu-but, let's take our time, when it's going to be the time, we will both know it." Hiccup said.

"I love you, Hiccup. You naive dork." Astrid replied, smiling.

Then, the teens kissed each other passionately, knowing that their love will last forever. They finished packing up, and waited for Snotlout and Fishlegs to arrive with the details about where they are going to get off the boat. And they waited in each others arms.

Fishlegs and Snotlout were flying for about an hour when they finally saw the _Dragens Mage _island. The island was something beautiful but at the same time, scary.

The island wasn't really very big, it was just a little bigger than Berk. On one side of the island, you could see that there were huts and something that looked like a village. At the other side, you could see a large volcano, appearing to be ready to erupt at any time.

The island had a different soil, it wasn't full of grass, like Berk, it was black and hard, and there weren't much trees on the island. Most of the trees were dead and dry. You could easily say that it was a dead island, nothing there will surely don't grow from the ground and no animal would live there.

"Chris is right! There's something dark about this island! Something very dark!" Fishlegs said, a little scared.

"Don't talk to me about that boring man, dude!" Snotlout replied. But in the deep he was feeling the dark presence of something on that dead island.

Fishlegs and Snotlout were wondering, "_Why did someone live there?_". The island itself was darker than the Wilcoxians tales. It was a nightmare in the shape of a land. It was unholy, demoniac, dark, everything that is bad was put together and mixed up in just one piece of land. Fishlegs was scared that they were going to get off the boat there.

Then, they saw the place to get off the boat, it was a beach full of dark sand. "_Seriously? Dark sand? Is that even possible?"_ Fishlegs thought. The beach was far away to the Wilcoxian village, and they could get off the boat with the dragons and the Wilcoxians will never see them there.

"Okay! This is the place! Let's go back to tell Chris!" Fishlegs said. It was hard to hear because of the wind.

"Sure! Let's get off this island now! It's giving me goosebumps!" Snotlout said.

"You? With goosebumps? Turns out you are not the man you said you were!" Fishlegs joked.

"Don't piss me o-" Snotlout couldn't finish the sentence because his Monstrous Nightmare was shot down by a weapon similar to Hiccup's. The one that took down the Night Fury.

"OOOOOOOOOOOH THORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Snotlout yelled while falling down.

"I'll go warn Chris! Hang in there!" Fishlegs yelled.

"GETTTTTTTTT BACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK HERE FISHLEGSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS" Snotlout yelled, but he was already gone.

Chris was sat down, watching talking to Gobber and Argus about some weaponry and how to make them look beautiful and deadly at the same time, Viking talk. Then, suddenly Fishlegs dove down in the boat with his Gronckle at a incredible speed, almost crashing it. That scared everybody.

"Chris! Chris! Sir!" Fishlegs mounted off his Gronckle and went running into his direction.

"I told you to not call me-" Chris said, but then he realized something. "Wait, where's the big bully?" He asked Fishlegs, a little worried. He may not be very fond of Snotlout, but Stoick trusted him and Gobber to take care of the kids.

"That's the problem! Snotlout got shot down by the Wilcoxians!" Fishlegs said, nervous.

"What!? Were you guys flying low?" Chris asked, irritated.

"No! We were flying high! But they used some kind of ballista! He fell down and I went here to warn you! Is he dead?" Fishlegs asked completely scared.

"No. I know the Wilcoxians, they never kill a captured enemy, if they saw there was two of you, they will wait for us to appear to rescue him. Now we need to get off the boat in a hidden place I know and there make our rescue plan." Chris replied, incredibly calm.

"Ok, ok sir" Fishlegs said.

Chris sighed and looked to Hiccup, "You, Hiccup, right? We are gonna need your Night Fury to attack and distract them while we get off the boat unseen, okay?"

"Okay. I'll do it." Hiccup agreed, it was the first time Chris talked to him.

"I'm going with him." Astrid said.

"No, you will stay with us and help getting off the boat." Chris said.

"But I cannot let him go alone! What if he gets shot down? I can't let him go there alone!" Astrid said.

"I am sure he will not get shot down, Snotlout just got shot down because his is a slow dragon and wasn't moving. I know that weapon of theirs, it definitely can't bring a fast and stealth Night Fury down." Chris said, calming down Astrid.

"Ok, I will stay here. But you got to promise that you will be careful, Hiccup." Astrid said, reluctant.

"I will, honey, I will." Hiccup said.

"I love you." Astrid smiled at him.

"I love you too, Astrid." Hiccup replied and gave her a quick kiss.

Ruffnut was on the corner of the boat, holding her tears to not cry about Snotlout, turns out they really like each other. She couldn't lose him. _She will rescue him. They will rescue him. _She thought.

Chris saw that Ruffnut was worried and said, "Don't worry, we will rescue your boyfriend, I promise."

"He's not my boyfriend!" She said, "But you promise me he will be fine until we rescue him?"

"I promise." Chris said. He wasn't quite sure on that promise.

Then, they waited to the night to come, and Hiccup mounted on Toothless. Now that he would be in the sky, they would listen to when Hiccup attacks and get off the boat. The boat was in the shore, everybody waiting Hiccup to attack and they get off.

"Hey, It's time to go, be careful, young man." Chris said to Hiccup.

"I will, don't worry." Hiccup said, he was now relieved that Chris was talking to him.

Astrid approached him an kissed him quickly, but with passion.

"Hiccup, be careful, I love you. I can't handle losing you. You promise me that you will be careful?" Astrid asked.

"I promise, honey, I will be careful." Hiccup replied, and kissed her. They both knew now that it would not be their last kiss.

It was a dark night without stars, perfect for a Night Fury to attack. And then Hiccup took off in the sky in a incredible speed.

* * *

**So, that was the best chapter in my opinion. I really enjoyed a lot writing it. I hope you like it too.**

**Hope you enjoy the fic.**

**Please review!  
**

**Lima  
**


	7. Plans

**Elements**

**Chapter Seven : Plans  
**Rewritten 08/05/12

Toothless took off in a incredible speed, Hiccup feeling the cold air of the night in his face, and in no time they were approaching the island center, where they would land and plan about how to attack the Wilcoxians village.

They reached the island center and landed. Hiccup realized that the island had a climate different from Berk: it was hot and humid, probably because of the volcano. But, that island had something in it. Something dark, something that made Hiccup believe it made the climate change in the island. Volcanoes can't make an island be that hot, specially in the Far North, where everything is so cold that in the winter, if you spit, it would probably freeze before reaching the ground.

Whatever made that island so hot, it probably was what the Wilcoxians that were keeping it a secret, what made Hiccup remember when Chris told that the natives hold a dark power, something bad, that they keep in secret. Hiccup was sure that this "thing" was hidden deeply in that island.

Hiccup mounted off Toothless and started to recon the area with his wide green eyes, and he was searching for some way to get them in surprise and make a chain attack to cause enough chaos to draw all Wilcoxians attention to the Night Fury, flying fast enough to not be shot down. Hiccup finally saw an area between the village that there was no light for a Night Fury to be spotted. The attack was going to be a surprise.

The plan was to Hiccup dive fast into the Wilcoxians village and bomb them. Something similar to what Toothless did to Berk the night he got to know Hiccup.

While they were in the way to the village, Toothless was thinking about the days when he was a wild dragon, when he could fly free to wherever he wanted, when the dragons were in war with humans, Toothless enjoyed Hiccup's company, but sometimes he wished to be allowed to fly alone. But he would not trade it for a war between dragons and humans, the peace was good.

Back then he thought that the humans were just some savage people that attacked the dragons when they were in need of food. But then, Hiccup appeared and Toothless saw that all humans weren't so bad. They were just scared, they were protecting their lives, just like the dragons. Hiccup realized that, and he united the dragons with the humans, with the aid of Toothless, destroying the Green Death and freeing the dragons of their duties. Hiccup was really special. Perhaps Chris was right, these kids had something else in them. Something _nice._

Hiccup finally saw the village, it was full of lights and outposts, and it was heavily guarded. There was a main hut in the center, that would be a good spot to attack, but Hiccup had to be careful to not hit the place where Snotlout was, because the mission was all about rescuing him, not killing natives. Hiccup also didn't want to kill a lot of people, even with the legends saying that they were bad people, Hiccup was no murderer.

It was then that Hiccup saw something that scared him. The village, the Wilcoxians village, was the _same _village of his dreams. That couldn't be possible! The dream was not real! Hiccup had never been into the Dragens Mage before, how could he dream about that island? The dream was really going to happen?

Hiccup looked at Toothless and tried to get that thought off his head. He needed to stick into the mission. Chris was waiting for the first spark of blue fire to get off the boat with everyone. He looked at the village and said to Toothless "Okay! Let's go higher boy! To the clouds!".

Then Toothless growled in agreement and bolted off to the clouds, the air getting colder made Hiccup feel safe, he didn't like the hot climate of that island, he surely would prefer the freezing death of Berk.

When they were high enough, Hiccup looked down and said to Toothless, "Okay boy! Full speed now! Remember, try to not get any casualties! We don't want Snotlout dead!"

And Toothless dove down in a astounding speed, making that signature Night Fury wings noise. The sound of death from above.

Toothless was diving into the village direction, perfectly placed in the right blind spot that was planned by Hiccup, and when they reached the perfect spot, Toothless released a fire ball that hit directly one outpost, drawing all the guards attention instantly. The guards were starting to arm their cannons, the same ones that captured Snotlout. And there were a lot of them. Hiccup started to think that Toothless would not be able to dodge all those chains.

When they were making the turn to attack again, all the guards fired their cannons, but Toothless, with all his Night Fury speed, dodged all the chains, and returned in a flash bombing the cannons and disappearing into the dark, starless night.

The guards were just recovering from the last attack, that had something close to 3 casualties, when Toothless came back like a thunder once again and attacked, this time in the main hut. And then he disappeared in the darkness again.

After this, Toothless kept a constant wave of attacks in the village, never getting hit by the chains. Then, Chris saw the sparks of blue light, and noticed that the shore outposts had been abandoned by the guards, in order the aid the village. He saw that was the perfect moment to get off the boat and hide it in the same place he was when he studied the Wilcoxians for the first time.

* * *

The boat started to enter a cave in the heart of the dead jungle, in the other side where the attacks of a Night Fury were going on.

"Excuse me, sir… But you know where are you taking us?" Fishlegs asked nervous. Probably afraid of the dark cave he was entering, in the middle of a unknown mysterious jungle in a unknown mysterious island.

"Of course, don't you worry, I have lived in this place for almost one entire year, the Wilcoxians will not look for us in this cave. I'm sure." Chris said.

"What makes you so sure that they will not look for us in this cave?" Tuffnut asked.

"They don't go to this part of the island. They don't even talk about this part of the island." Chris said.

"Why? What do we have on this part? It is cur-cursed? There's some creature down there, sir?" Fishlegs asked, it was clear that he was completely scared.

"I don't know, I heard them saying that they were not allowed to enter this part, they called it _Mnia od Oiabd. _That means "The Devil's Mine." in Wilcoxian." Chris said calmly.

"DEVIL'S MINE! AND YOU ARE TAKING US INSIDE! ARE YOU CRAZY, SIR!?" Fishlegs asked desperate.

"Don't worry, nothing will happen to us. I've known Chris since we were kids, and I know that when he says that nothing bad will happen, you don't need to worry." Argus joined the conversation, something that surprised everyone, since he didn't talk so much, and when he did, was only with Gobber and Chris.

Then, Fishlegs calmed down and started to look at the sky while they entered the dark cave.

Chris saw that Astrid was really quiet in her spot, with a worried look on her face. Her blue eyes were almost crying, and you could tell from a distance that certainly something was bothering her.

Then, Chris approached her and said carefully. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Astrid looked at Chris, worried, and replied lying. "Nothing…"

"Come on, you can tell me. What is bothering you?" Chris said.

"I told you! Nothing!" Astrid replied.

Chris sighed and said, "It's the boy, right? The clumsy one, with the Night Fury, Hiccup, I think."

"Okay, I'm worried. When is he going to meet us again? How he will?" Astrid said, with a sad look on her face.

"I gave him a map, and I told him that when he is done with the attacks, he could make a recon around this area just to make sure that anybody was around. When he is done, he can enter the cave and rendezvous with us." Chris said, before asking "Is he your boyfriend?"

"Yes, he is, and I couldn't support if anything happens to him. Please Promise me he will be okay!" Astrid said desperate and started crying. That was really a surprise for everybody, Astrid crying. No one had ever saw her crying. But now she had a real reason. The man she loved more than anything in the world, the person that opened her eyes to the world. The sweetest, bravest, and clumsiest Viking of entire Berk, was in potential danger, alone in the sky, fighting natives. She couldn't let anything happen to him.

"Don't worry, Hiccup will be fine, he and that dragon of his are very fast, they cannot be shot down or caught." Chris sighed and said again, "Okay, we reached the spot, let's get off the boat and unload the stuff."

It was a place that wasn't so dark like the entire cave, it was very well hidden and was in the shore of a cave lake. It was not a bad place after all. So everybody got off the boat and started unloading their gear.

* * *

Hiccup realized that now the boat wasn't on the shore anymore, and he yelled to Toothless, "Good job boy! Let's lose this guys from our trail and meet the others!"

And Toothless dove down a last time, shooting a fire ball in another outpost, before flying high again and disappearing from the Wilcoxians sight in a matter of seconds in the dark night.

Hiccup then guided to Toothless to inside the cave, reaching the place where they were camped, seeing Astrid smiling in complete happiness when she saw Toothless and Hiccup.

When Hiccup landed, Astrid went running to his arms, and kissed him passionately, smiling to him.

"Are you okay, honey?" Astrid said.

"Of course, don't worry." Hiccup said smiling, and gave her a hug.

"So, you two must rest, tomorrow is going to be a big day." Chris said.

They both agreed, and went to sleep in each other arms, expecting for the next day mission. Principally Hiccup, anxious to see if his nightmare was going to be true. But in the moment, he just cared about being with Astrid, the love of his life.  
Perhaps he cared way too much.

* * *

**So, did you guys enjoy it? I hope you did!**

**Please review!**

**Lima**


	8. I'M BACK!

**BACK FROM THE DEAD!**

After almost 3 years since I've quit this history, a lot has happened to me. Out of sheer nostalgia today, I remembered about "Elements" and decided to check if it was still here on this website. To my surprise, it was. And to further increase my surprise, there are a lot of comments on the section asking for more, even comments from 2013.  
Probably almost everyone from back then won't remember Elements, since it was just a history a Brazilian 15 year old wrote. But now that I've seen that it's still here, I have this itch on me that I can't quite scratch: I have to finish it.  
So if anyone is still following the story, I'm sorry about the hiatus! I will restart writing at full power now to make up for the lost time!  
For everyone that didn't know Elements, I invite you to read it now, and please excuse the grammar mistakes, I was just a young boy with a passion for this movie and writing...

See you guys again soon!

**Editor's Note 08/05/13: To resume writing, I had to read my story again. While doing a reread and correcting old grammar mistakes, I've noticed that the story was incredibly cheesy and immature, and that the writing was very sub-par. So, to make things right this time, I've decided to rewrite and correct most of what I can without breaking the story. So be you an old reader of the series, or a new one, I invite you to read it entirely again as I will re-edit everything as of now.  
Rewritten stories will carry a "Rewritten" text piece right below the chapter title.  
Thank you.**

**Lima**


	9. Friends

**Elements**

**Chapter 8: Friends**

* * *

Hiccup and Astrid slept like babies that night. Despite the fact that they were on a malevolent dark island, full of dangerous natives and black magic, and Hiccup's weird nightmare, that until now it has been proved to be some kind of twisted premonition, they didn't care as long as they had each other. And that is what was bothering Chris so much. They weren't on the most safe of places, and death was an imminent danger waiting in every corner. If one of those lost their significant other, they would simply crumble. Chris knew that, and he knew the dangers of such a powerful bond.

Chris looked around. After Hiccup arrived in the cave they set up camp pretty quickly. Everybody was really, really tired, so in no time they were already sleeping soundly. The only ones awake were Chris, that just sat by the cave lake thinking, and Argus, loyal and faithful, guarding the night against threats better than any guard hound could do.

The kids didn't know it, since Argus and Chris never really chatted with them, but the mysterious and sometimes very silent duo were really good friends. Chris may not be a viking like the giant Argus, but they were like brothers. Both of them lived in Narga, the capital of the Viking States. Chris was found in a faraway land, as Argus's family, lords the most well known mercenary warband in the seas, adopted him on a trip. Chris remembers like it was yesterday. He used to live in the desert, and hunger and thirst were pretty common issues there. To make things even worse, when he was just 4 years old, his village was attacked by bandits and his family brutally murdered. He was left alone in the word.

When Argus's parents found him, they pitied him. They were hunting the same exact bandits that destroyed his home. His family, in pity, adopted Chris and raised him like one of their own. Despite his smaller size, Chris proved to be a very fast learner, and in the arts of combat, a genius. They took advantage of that really soon, and when he was only 12 years old he was already traveling the world, hunting bandits, raiders and pirates.

After a while, Chris started to receive more complicated missions, ordered by the High King Ragnar himself, lord of all the world's vikings. And with him, he always brought his brother, Argus, who proved to be one of the greatest warriors in the field. However, Chris was the smart one of the duo. And that's why he was sent alone to investigate the island of _Dragens Mage. _Legends about the island are already very old, but the island was only brought to spotlight when Chris was 16 years old, when boats that had the island nearby their route started to disappear. And the boats that didn't disappear came with their crews completely mad, rambling something about evil sightings, monsters in the water that weren't quite there, and showed signs of insanity until they died, shortly after by heart failure.

It was then that King Ragnar ordered Chris, a well trained agent now, to scout the island alone, and discovering the origins of the strange events that surrounded this mysterious island. Chris was dropped off quickly at the island, and there he stayed one full year. Studying the natives by far, living in the shadows, trying to understand the island. Sadly, his research didn't quite work well, since he was really limited to act, due to natives always guarding the most important places. But by the things he heard and saw, whatever it was at the heart of the mountain was so horrendous and eldritch that not even the natives dared to mess with. Whatever ruled that island was there for a long, long time, and the Wilcoxians did everything they could to keep it in there.

Chris decided it was time to check around the cave's perimeter, to see if everything was alright. He woke Gobber up, and told him he would be in charge keeping an eye out for anything that comes looking for them in the cave now. Gobber at first complained about being woken up, but then he stood up and sat at a little stool they've brought from the boat, that was sitting around the campfire, now unlit.

Chris then called upon his brother, who came immediately came to his answer. His heavy footsteps almost making the ground shake.

"Is there a problem, Chris?" Argus said, his not so deep, but intimidating voice resonating through the cave walls.

"I think we should scout around the cave entrance, just to check if everything is okay. I mean, the natives must still be looking for the Night Fury, and we don't want to be found, do we?" Chris answered.

"Yeah, I think not. But why do you want me to come, little brother? It's not common for you anymore to work in teams. You are grown up now." Argus replied. Since Chris started to receive the more complicated jobs, the brothers relationship started to deteriorate, since they weren't working together like before.

"There's something on this island, brother. Something far older and scarier than anything we've seen in our short lives, something so horrendous that it turned this place into a barren rock, with the stench of death floating in the air. I know you can tell something is really wrong is this island too, and I don't want to be alone when IT finds me. Come with me, for old time's sake." Chris said, his expression becoming more and more worried as time passed.

"Haha, never thought my brave little brother would be scared of something. Sure, Chris, I'll watch your back. Let's hurry then, while it's still dark." Argus said, with a comforting smile on his face.

And the brothers set out to the outside of the cave.

The outside was the same around the entire island. Everything was dead in this barren rock. And that's when a thought hit Chris's mind: _If everything here is dead and dry, how come the Wilcoxians managed to survive in this place? There is something really, really wrong going on here._ Since the island contained no living fauna or flora, you could hear the natives searching for Hiccup from really afar. The brothers hoped that the native couldn't also hear them.

Their side of the island was absent of any native activity. There weren't even footprints on the ground. No signs of them even looking in that place of the island. That made Chris's worries grow even more, when he remembered that during his stay at the island, he rarely saw Wilcoxians walking at these parts, and never understood why. They stayed specially away from the _Mnia od Oiabd. _Chris knew that there was a potential danger in the Devil's Mine, something that made them stay away from it. But it was the only place where they could be and be safe from the ruthless natives. But he knew that there was something eerie in the bottom of the mine, that lead to heart of the mountain. But he would never dare to dwell deep into the mountain roots. Somethings were not meant for humans.

It was then that Chris heard a faint scream on the horizon. Someone was screaming for help. _Oh Odin, it's the big dumb bully. He's in deep trouble. _He thought.

"Are you hearing this?" Chris asked Argus.

"Hearing what?" Argus replied, confused.

"The screams!How can you not be hearing them? They are pretty clear now!" Chris replied, starting to get nervous. It was true, the screams had become louder.

"I'm not hearing anything, Chris. This is not the time for jokes!" Argus was starting to get on edge.

"It's the boy, brother! He is screaming for help! There, to that direction!" and Chris bolted off, running at a single direction at full speed.

Suddenly, the screams stopped.

"What? The screams are gone! What is going on?" Chris said, nervously.

"Calm down, brother, it's just the island playing tricks on your mind." Argus said, trying to calm his brother down.

Chris was breathing heavily. The screams sounded so real. Maybe that's what happens when you're under so much pressure. The island was getting the better of him.

"You're right, Argus. It's just that I hadn't got any rest... Let's go back now, we should sleep. Tomorrow's going to be a busy day." Chris said, calming down.

Then the brothers started to walk back to the cave again.

It was then that Chris saw something at the corner of his eye. In the darkness, he saw something watching them. But he shook it off, saying that it was just the pitch black darkness playing tricks on his tired mind.

But Chris was trained in the darkness. He knew very well that it wasn't a hallucination.

_He saw something he wished he didn't._

* * *

**Boy, it's good to be back!**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it was a little different to the rest. I decided to focus on character and environment development a little more now.**

**Stay tuned for more and don't forget to review!**

Lima


	10. Not So Tough After All

**Elements**

* * *

_**Previously  
**  
Their side of the island was absent of any native activity. There weren't even footprints on the ground. No signs of them even looking in that place of the island. That made Chris's worries grow even more, when he remembered that during his stay at the island, he rarely saw Wilcoxians walking at these parts, and never understood why. They stayed specially away from the Mnia od Oiabd. Chris knew that there was a potential danger in the Devil's Mine, something that made them stay away from it. But it was the only place where they could be and be safe from the ruthless natives. But he knew that there was something eerie in the bottom of the mine, that lead to heart of the mountain. But he would never dare to dwell deep into the mountain roots. Somethings were not meant for humans._

_It was then that Chris heard a faint scream on the horizon. Someone was screaming for help. Oh Odin, it's the big dumb bully. He's in deep trouble. He thought._

_"Are you hearing this?" Chris asked Argus._

_"Hearing what?" Argus replied, confused._

_"The screams!How can you not be hearing them? They are pretty clear now!" Chris replied, starting to get nervous. It was true, the screams had become louder._

_"I'm not hearing anything, Chris. This is not the time for jokes!" Argus was starting to get on edge._

_"It's the boy, brother! He is screaming for help! There, to that direction!" and Chris bolted off, running at a single direction at full speed._

_Suddenly, the screams stopped._

_"What? The screams are gone! What is going on?" Chris said, nervously._

_"Calm down, brother, it's just the island playing tricks on your mind." Argus said, trying to calm his brother down._

_Chris was breathing heavily. The screams sounded so real. Maybe that's what happens when you're under so much pressure. The island was getting the better of him._

_"You're right, Argus. It's just that I hadn't got any rest... Let's go back now, we should sleep. Tomorrow's going to be a busy day." Chris said, calming down._

_Then the brothers started to walk back to the cave again._

_It was then that Chris saw something at the corner of his eye. In the darkness, he saw something watching them. But he shook it off, saying that it was just the pitch black darkness playing tricks on his tired mind._

_But Chris was trained in the darkness. He knew very well that it wasn't a hallucination._

_He saw something he wished he didn't.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Not So Tough After All**

Snotlout - The day before

Snotlout was falling.  
He couldn't believe it.

He always honestly thought that he and his Monstrous Nightmare were the greatest warriors to ever touch the Earth's soil, and that he was unbeatable. That just got proved to be wrong. As they tried to resist to the ballista projectile, it proved to be useless. They were going to fall and they would have to just accept that. After an useless struggle to break free from the ropes, they hit the shallow water by the beach at high speed and Snotlout immediately passed out.

He woke up what would it seem a few minutes after, dazed. His vision was blurry and his hearing was kind of confused. He listened to people talking nearby him, but couldn't make out the words he was hearing. Then he realized that it was because they weren't speaking his language. The language was completely different from every language he had ever heard before, it was really alien in nature. They seemed to be having an argument, or so he thought. He still couldn't adjust his vision to see properly what was going on. The only thing he knew was that he was on a beach now, judging by the sound of the waves nearby.

As his vision got a little better, he began to see two tall figures, almost undressed, with the exception of a purple loincloth both had. Their skin had a light brown color, different from Berk's vikings "so white that you are almost red" color. They both had long hair held tight by a ponytail and lean muscular bodies. They were smaller than most of Berk's adult vikings, and that made Snotlout a little calmer. He wondered what the two were arguing about.

Then he thought of his dragon, and realized that he wasn't anywhere in the vicinity. Has he scaped? He wished he had. The two natives then stopped arguing and seemed to have reached an agreement, or so he thought. He didn't want to show it, but he was starting to get very scared. The two figures walked up to him, and he thought about running. _"Why didn't I try that before?", _he asked himself. As he tried to stand up, he realized that both his hands and feet were tied up. The natives grabbed him by the ropes, one at the feet, the other at his hands, and started to drag him through the hard dark soil to the direction of a hill. He tried to be brave.

"Hey! You idiots have any idea who you're messing with?" He yelled. The natives didn't even look at him.

"I'm Snotlout! The greatest dragon rider of Berk, and the greatest warrior that has existed!" He yelled again. And no response from the natives yet.

"You two are making a big mistake! I can get out of here any time I want, and when I do, boy you'll be sorry!" He said, threateningly.

The natives then looked at each other and mumbled something in their eerie language. One made a gesture to the other and he agreed. Then, they dropped Snotlout on the ground. Snotlout was face down on the ground, and didn't see the native taking out a blunt weapon and hitting him in the head. He passed out again.

When he woke up, he was at the village, the one with the ballistas. In fact, he realized that he was tied up to one the ballistas that took him and his Montrous Nightmare down. The ballista was on higher ground than the rest of the village, and he could see the entire village from up there. The village was composed of a lot of small raggedy tents, made from what it looked like to be fur, surrounding a large tent, sitting by a cave entrance. In the middle of the village there was a huge lit bonfire, and natives were everywhere.

From where he was, he noticed that all natives looked a lot like each other. They all had similar height, hair, body type and clothing. He noticed that there were women, but they also looked very similar to each other. There weren't any children around. The most concentrated place was around the bonfire, where it seemed to be having some kind of reunion. 8 natives were sitting in formation, as if waiting for someone. Then, after a short time, a hooded figure came out of the main tent, and headed to the bonfire. It stood backwards to it, and spoke to the natives. It seemed to be giving orders. Something about this figure was not right. The figure's robes and hood were so black that Snotlout couldn't even see his face.

Snotlout wasn't feeling all that brave anymore. He was now feeling hurt, scared and hungry. Maybe he was not made of steel like he wanted the other vikings to think. Maybe he actually had feelings. And then he remembered of Ruffnut, and their little romantic adventures. He wasn't quite sure of what she made him feel, this feeling that whenever he was away from her, it seemed like a part of him was missing. Was this love? It couldn't be. _"Love is for the weak, like Hiccup and Astrid. There's no way I can be in love with someone. I'm the great Snotlout!_", he thought. He was so busy telling himself that he was too strong to feel love, that he even forgot that he was on the island. It was then that he heard his Monstrous Nightmare fainted cries in the distance.

He immediately became alert. His dragon didn't scape. He was somewhere in the village, very probably in the main tent, the only place large enough to house a dragon that size. He wasn't the only one that heard the cries. The hooded figure had just finished to speak with the natives and also got alerted by the dragon's cries. He ran for the tent, and a few seconds after that, the cries had stopped. Snotlout was furious, screaming.

"Hey! If you as much as touch him, I'm going to kill you and then wear your face over mine! You hear me!? You'll regret this, native bastard!"

The natives that were sitting by the bonfire then stood up, and started to walk in Snotlout's direction. They untied him, and then grabbed him. He resisted as hard as he could, but these natives were a LOT stronger than they looked, and Snotlout was hungry and tired. They almost efortlessly dragged him to main tent.

When he entered the tent, he realized that the tent was set up adjacent to the cave entrance, but the cave was blocked by a huge old stone door. What was behind that cave to be blocked by stone gates, he thought, was something that he wasn't very eager to meet. He then noticed that his dragon wasn't there. Where else could he have gone? The only ways out of the tent were to the village or to the cave. He saw then huge marks on the ground, indicating that his Monstrous Nightmare was dragged to the inside of the cave. Just the thought of going inside to rescue him gave him shivers down his spine.

The tent didn't have a bed, or anything that looked like a place to sleep. The only thing it had were some weird contraptions, like traps and chemical compounds. It looked more like a lab than a place to live. Snotlout noticed that there were dragon skulls piled on the side opposite to him. They were from different kinds of dragons than he had seen, and didn't recognize any of the species. The natives were sitting on the ground, as if waiting for the hooded figure to appear again.

The huge stone doors opened, and indeed he appeared again. Even up close, his clothes were so dark that his face was completely shrouded by the shadows. Not even his eyes could be seen. Snotlout couldn't understand why, but the figure had a really eldritch presence, like something was definitely very wrong about him. He stood in front of the natives, and said something that didn't look like the same language that the natives were speaking on the beach. The natives heard him, and as soon as he finished talking, they looked at Snotlout. But there was something different in their look. It didn't look like the look of anger, or hate... It looked more like a look of pity. It looked like that they had to do something they didn't want to. Then, they grabbed him one more time, and the figure opened the stone doors again. Snotlout was now facing the door, and was able to take a look at what was inside.

Inside the stone doors, there was a dark corridor. And it wasn't a normal kind of darkness. It was completely dark. Every light coming out from the torches inside the tent died right before the entrance to the cave, like if the darkness actually repelled it. And from inside the dark abyss, Snotlout could hear faint whispers, faint words, and even faint laughs in the distance. What the figure had of wrong in his presence, the cave had it tenfold. Snotlout tried as hard as he could to get away, but it was useless. The natives themselves seemed to be scared of the dark. Some of them didn't even seemed to like to look at the cave, and the ones who did had a scared look on their face. They began to tie Snotlout up and his hands and feet again.

When they finished, the figure then grabbed him, and proceeded to drag him into the direction of the cave. It was then that he heard a sound he couldn't be more glad to hear. It was the sound of a Night Fury's wings. Shortly after this sound was heard, the sound of a big explosion outside followed it, and the natives inside the tent ran to the outside. It was just him and the figure now, that didn't even look like the Night Fury's attack had bothered him. Snotlout would tease him and say that he warned that he would kill them, but he didn't have the energy to do it. The figure then dragged him to the inside of the cave and once again shut the doors, sealing them in the pitch darkness.

Whatever it was in that dark, seemed to get excited with the arrival of new meat. 

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry it took me a week to write it. It's just that school is really taking up a lot of time, and I also had some kind of writer's block coming back. I promise I will try to do it faster next time, but I think that probably every chapter will take a week or so to be written, I'm sorry...**

Hope you enjoy it, anyways!

Please review, your feedback is very important to me!

Lima


End file.
